Refugee of The Elements
by Charles Writes Fanfics
Summary: A new Avatar, a new cast of characters, and a world set 30 years after The Legend of Korra. What could the world have in store for the orphan, Zanna? Never will complete
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Earth Kingdom, about as normal as you could get. It was hot, and the locals were about to get picked up for the soon coming war. The Water Tribe had recently announced a full fledged war against the Earth Kingdom, and Ba Sing Se has been trying to get as many troops as they could. There was a girl who wanted to join the forces, the earth benders who were on their way to fight. There was one little problem, though.

"So what if I can't earth bend, I can still fight!" The teenage girl stood at the booth, arguing with the man behind it. She wore traditional green clothing, along with a thin jacket around her, a bronze pin keeping her shirt up. She had long, brown, hair, and had a small dagger to her side.

"For the last time, this unit's for earth benders, only." The girl pouted, and walked off. Keeping her eyes on the man. While she was backing up, she bumped into someone. She stopped in her tracks immediately, and turned around.

"Zanna, what are you doing here?" The girl looked up, and saw her father. He was wearing a fur coat, presumably with weights inside, and traditional green pants. "You know you're only 16, you can't go to war."

"I CAN!" Zanna turned away. "I want to fight, so why can't I?"

"Because, you don't need to prove anything. Leave the fighting to those who can. For now you need t-"

"To work as one of the family blacksmiths. I know, dad."

"Then, where are your goggles. I know you can't see well without them." Zanna blushed, and pulled out a pair of goggles.

"Why did you have to make these like regular glasses?" Zanna looked up at her dad, expecting a simple shake of his head.

"So you can work without hurting yourself." Zanna looked back at the goggles, before sliding them on.

"Tashin, the recruiter wished to talk to you." Zanna's dad turned around, looked back at his daughter, and nodded his head.

"I'll be right back, honey." Zanna watched as her father walked off, a tear in her eye. She didn't know why, but she did know why. She was, saddened.

"Z...n..." _What was that?_ "Za...a..." _Who's there?_ "ZANNA! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Zanna shot up, her head slamming into Rali's. "DAMMIT RALI! You can't just scream at me!" Zanna rubbed her head, and looked at the girl in front of her. She had charcoal-colored hair, and bright, red, eyes. She was in a green shirt, the arms rolled up to her shoulders. The shirt was lined with red, and a small fire symbol on her chest. Rali blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You woke me up, and I want to know why." Rali shook her head.

"Sorry, but it's time to go to work." Zanna groaned, before nodding her head. She jumped up, and slammed her feet onto the ground, pushing her hands forward. Rali jumped back, and got into a different stance. Her feet were loose, but her hands were stable. They kept their eyes focused on one another.

"Well, seems like we got the same idea."

"Morning work out?"

"You got it!" Zanna thrust her foot towards Rali, watching as she jumped back. Rali shot a short burst of fire Zanna's way, Zanna got back into her position, and ducked quickly. Just barely dodging the fire, she shot back up, forcing herself to stay in the same stance, and pushed her hands together. She made a fist with each, and thrust them both forward. Nothing happened. Rali stood there in her stance, waiting for Zanna to make another move, her fist was pulled back, a ball of fire in front of it.

"Still can't do it?" Zanna sighed. She had never been able to earth-bend, despite coming from a family of earth-benders.

"How come you can bend? I've been trying all my life, and I still can't." Rali lowered her fists, and shook her head.

"I never knew my parents, so I don't know. I could be a full-blooded fire-bender, but I could also come from a family that's never been able to bend. Who knows?" Zanna sat down.

"Let me get dressed, and I'll be out." Rali nodded her head, and started her walk out.

"Don't forget your goggles this time. We have more work to do today."

"I know, don't worry." Rali laughed, and walked out of the room. Zanna got off the floor, and looked around for her clothes. "I hate only having a couple pairs of clothes." After shuffling the entire room around, Zanna found her clothes. She slid the robe on, and buttoned it up. Zanna found her shorts right next to it, and quickly put them on. She decided to leave her jacket, because she knew it'd be burning up in the smeltery. Zanna grabbed her dagger, and slid it in her pocket. She ran out the door, turning the lantern off as she left.

* * *

Zanna ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to Rali. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE GOING OFF FOR MATERIALS?" Rali stopped, and turned around, chuckling to herself.

"You never asked, so come on. We need more iron." Zanna stopped right in front of Rali, trying to catch her breath. Zanna looked around the market place. There were booths for everything, from food to weapons. Yet, she didn't see a booth for metals.

"W-where are we going?"

"Further down, trusted ore seller. Has a shop, instead of a booth." Zanna nodded, and followed behind Rali. The two walked to the end of the street, passing by booths. Zanna looked at all the flowers, and all the metal benders practicing. There were people with courses on earth-bending, and metal-bending.

"Maybe I should take a training course?"

"They're rip-offs. I tried a fire-bending one, didn't teach me anything." Zanna walked a bit faster, and started moving next to Rali.

"Hey, uh, Rali. "

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about so-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Rali shoved her arms in the air, looking at the sign on the building in front of her. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Let's go get this metal." Zanna opened the door, and let Rali walk in. Zanna started behind Rali, before someone grabbed her.

"Hey there, little miss. Where do you think you're going." Rali turned around, and saw the big, beefy man holding Zanna. She lit a small fire, and started towards the man. He pulled his fist up, and a knife flew to Zanna's neck. "Now, think about what you're doing girly."

"Metal-bender."

"You got that right. Now, I want you two to give me all the yuans you have." Rali backed up, and stared at the man. He had blue clothes on, fur outlining all of them.

"W-We don't have any yuans." the knife flew closer to Zanna's neck.

"Rali, do something!"

"If you didn't have any, why would you show up here? In fact, where's your parents?" Rali stared, as two more men came in. She watched on, as she saw fire in the town. People were screaming, and running. She thought about her home-town. She watched on as memories came back to her, of the buildings burning down.

"Y-you monsters." Rali fell to the floor, her eyes tearing up.

"We are. All of us. We just snuck in, and took the town down." Zanna looked down, only seeing Rali crying. _What am I doing? Why can't I move? Come on Zanna, do something!_

* * *

 _AN: This is my Avatar Fanfiction. Brand new characters, a brand new premise, and a much darker story (IMO) Can't wait for chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

"LET HER GO!" Rali yelled, trying to keep her tears down.

"Hey boss," A scrawny man walked in, talking to the man holding Zanna down. "Isn't she the orphan from that one town?"

"The first one we burned down? Yeah, a great harvest." Rali stared on in horror. The memories of watching her friends burning, the buildings she had grown to love, being burned down.

"Bit too much of a shift, eh boss?"

"Yeah, I think we moved in too quickly here. We probably should have waited, but who knows. I think we made the right choi-"

"SHUT UP!" Zanna yelled at the man, biting the hand holding her in place. The knife at Zanna's neck dropped to the floor, and Zanna with it. She pulled out her dagger, and held it up.

"Hey, bitch, what do you think you're doing?" The man raised his hand up, and tried to pull the dagger out of her hand. Despite his efforts, it didn't budge. "Platinum?"

"You bet, you ugly brute." The man lifted up the knife once more, and launched it towards Zanna, she quickly ducked under it, and grabbed it while it was zooming past her. "Not gonna get me that easily." She pulled it back, and threw it into the ground, hammering it in place with her foot. The scrawny man flung himself forward, and launched fire at her. Zanna jumped over the small ball of fire, and threw a piece of wood at him. The man fell down, and got back up almost immediately.

"Hey, Iluq, take this little girl out for me." A new man ran into the building. He was bulky, and had the same blue clothing on. He lifted some water out of his flask, which resided on his hip. He flung it at Zanna. Zanna moved to her side, barely dodging it. Out of nowhere, the ground under her rose up, trapping her in place.

The boss of the gang stared at Zanna. "Finally caught you. You've caused us too much trouble. How about we end this now?" Zanna struggled, doing what she could to move. But she couldn't even move the little bit of her hand that was exposed. Her dagger was on the ground next to her, and out of reach.

"RALI! HELP ME!" Rali sat on the ground, staring as the town in front of her was burning down. The voice of her friend was drowned out with the screams of her former friends. Zanna struggled, as the big man walked closer to her.

"I think there's something you could give me. Where are your yuan's?" Zanna spit on the man's face, refusing to talk. He picked up the dagger sitting next to her, and held it up to her neck. "You know, I find it ironic that it's your special knife that'll lead you out of this world. Maybe you'll return as a spirit." Zanna struggled, moving her head as much as she could.

"No, STOP! STOP IT!" The man put the dagger up to her throat, and slowly cut a slit from one side to the next. Zanna shut up, she couldn't speak anymore. She fell, the ground around her fell, allowing her body access to the floor.

"Stay there and think about what you did." The man smirked, and walked towards Rali. His grin widening with every step he took. Zanna looked up as far as she could. Her vision was blurry, her blood starting to spill out onto the floor. She watched onward, as the blood drained. The man picked Rali up, and spoke to the others. "I think she'll make a good prisoner."

"N-N-no!" Zanna groaned her last breath, before everything went dark.

* * *

 _Useless._ A voice popped into Zanna's head...was it her head? "No." _Waste._ "Stop it." _What kind of avatar are you?_ "What? Me, the avatar? Impossible. I can't even bend." _Exactly. You are the worst there ever was. How could you be the avatar?_ "D-Didn't I die?" _You might be in hell, or heaven. You could be a spirit, or in purgatory. It's all up to you, and how you treat this situation._ "What choices do I have? My neck was cut open, I am bleeding out. What could I do?" _You know, deep down inside are all the answers._ "M-my memories?" _I_ _f you really are useful, you will know._ Zanna opened her eyes, staring into a black abyss.

 _You aren't who you think you are._ "I-I'm not?" _She doesn't know._ Another voice accompanied the first. _How could she not know?_ "STOP IT!" _Then look inside yourself child,_ _find the light inside of you and let it swell._ Zanna looked at her chest. It was...glowing? "W-what's going on?"

* * *

"H-hey boss. I think you should see this."

"What is it, N-" The big man turned around, and stared at the flying girl. Rali looked up, and looked at her as well. It was…glowing. There was light flowing everywhere. The light emanated from her eyes, her mouth, and, well, everywhere. It was like she was the embodiment of light, as if the sun had entered her body.

"Zanna?" Zanna was hovering above the ground, her head facing upwards, the slit on her throat was...missing. Her mouth was open, and it looked like air was flowing into it.

"Take her down." The big man turned away. The scrawny man shot a blast of fire her way, but Zanna grabbed it, and dissipated it. She lifted her open hand, and trapped the man in a small, stone cage. Iluq shot water in her direction, Zanna redirecting it back, and brought a small pillar out of the ground. His hand locked in place, the man was frozen with his own water. Zanna looked at Rali.

"Let her go." Her voice was starchy, and meaningful. The boss set Rali down, putting her in a stone cage, holding her like it did Zanna. He formed a knife out of a bit of metal in his pocket, and shot it at Zanna. She brought a small block of rock up from the ground, and let the knife get lodged into it. Out of rage, the boss kept throwing little knives at her, letting them get lodged into the rock. After he finally ran out of metal, he started throwing chunks of earth at her. Zanna launched the small block at him, and trapped his arms in a small bit of rock. She watched as the knives just barely missed him, and the rock enclosing him against another. Zanna flew outside, and looked at the fire. She raised both her arms, allowing water to follow her hands. She took the water, little bits at a time, and put out the huge amounts of fire. More thieves tried to run, but Zanna would trap them in rock, just as she did with the others.

After the fire was put out, and the raiders trapped, Zanna felt strange. As if her neck was opening back up. She landed herself, and started walking. Everyone was staring at her, yet, she felt too ill to notice. She walked towards the hospital, when everything went dark once more, and she fell face first onto the ground.

* * *

"ZANNA! WAKE UP!" Rali was yelling, trying to get through the guards holding her back. There were healers in a tent, trying to close the wound on Zanna's throat. They had to do a quick patch up, so that they could help the other citizens. "LET ME THROUGH! SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Rali pushed, and threatened the guards. She needed to see Zanna, to make sure she was ok. Rali only wanted to give her a hug, and tell her everything was going to be ok. Ever since she lost her sister, Zanna was all she had. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Zanna started to twitch, her head slightly lifting. The healers moved out of the way, just enough for her to raise her head.

Zanna opened her mouth, but had to move it slowly. "Rali, It's ok. Let the healers do their job, and I'll be right there." Her voice croaked, pain spilling out of every sound. Zanna slowly put her head down, and the healers continued to move the water over her neck. Rali fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She picked up the checklist she had brought with her.

"Hurry up. Please," Rali whispered to herself. It took 5 hours, and Rali had to wait through each one. She sat there, forcing herself to stay awake – Despite turning to night. Eventually, Zanna was healed. But, it was going to leave a scar. The healers didn't know why, but there was no getting rid of it. Zanna walked up to Rali, who was just barely awake, and picked her up. "ZANNA!?"

"Always gotta keep your guard up." Rali slipped herself out of Zanna's grip, and moved away from her. "R-Rali?" Zanna took a step closer, but Rali kept her distance. "What? What did I do?" Rali stared at Zanna, fear in her eyes.

Rali stared as she spoke. "Y-You don't remember?" Zanna pulled a blank, and stared confusedly at Rali.

"Remember what? I blacked out, and woke up on the garb, with the healers doing a quick job on me." Rali shook her head.

"You woke up, and started floating...just...there." Zanna's face turned blue, her hands starting to twitch. "The raiders got pissed off, and started throwing everything they had at you. At first I was happy, because you were bending. Fire-bending at that. But, then they threw water at you, and you threw that back. The boss threw rocks and metal at you, and you used a chunk of the earth to block it. You trapped them all, every one of the raiders." Zanna took another step, Rali backing up again.

"You know I can't bend, I can't do anything." Zanna looked around, seeing everyone trying to get away from her. Everyone was either running, or staring in disbelief.

"Zanna," Rali slowly walked up to Zanna, putting her hands on Zanna's face. "You're the Avatar." Zanna pushed Rali's hands off her face.

"No, I'm not."

Rali shook her head. "What happened while you were passed out?"

"Nothing happened! I just blacked out. Dammit, Rali, I'm your friend. I'm not gonna lie to your fucking face!" Rali backed up, the fear in her eyes growing. Zanna looked around once more, everyone was backing away from her. She turned towards the smeltery, and ran as fast as she could. Tears formed in her eyes, as she ran past crowds of people. The town she grew up in, the people she had made friends with, could she really stay here? Put these people in danger, just because she _might_ be the Avatar? Or was it the fear consuming her? The fear that no one would accept her for anything but being the Avatar.

Either way, she had to leave. _Even if I_ _ **am**_ _the Avatar, I can't put these people in danger._ She ran, and tried to get out of sight. It didn't take long, but she found herself inside of a forest, one of the local ones. No one was around, not even a spirit. Zanna turned away from the town, and got into her fighting stance. Her feet were sturdy, her mind was clear, and her hands were loose. She lifted her hand, trying to focus on every last grain of earth in front of her. But nothing happened. She couldn't even lift a pebble. "I knew it. I'm not the Avatar." Zanna turned around, and walked back towards the smeltery, smirking at the mere thought. "Me, the Avatar? Not possible." She kept repeating the same things to herself the whole way there.

* * *

Zanna finally reached the smeltery, and opened the hatch to her room. Since it was just under the actual smelter, she had to use other means of keeping the room cool. Mainly, there was just a vent from the surface, breathing air down. For when it was scorching hot outside, like today, Zanna would close the vent, and turn on a device that was given to her. As far as she knew, it didn't have a name, but it worked wonders. It took the air around it, and blew it in whatever direction it was facing.

"Fucking finally. Peace, and quiet." Zanna closed the flap over the vent, latching it in place. She turned around, and turned on the device, and fell face-first onto her bed. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Zanna closed her eyes, and did what she could to sleep.

* * *

AN: Starting with this chapter, I'm gonna try to make them at least 2,000 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Zanna lifted her head, staring down in front of her. Rali sat at the foot of, what can only be considered as, her bed. "R-Rali, what are yo-"

"Don't worry, Darling," Rali shyly replied, putting her finger over Zanna's mouth. "I'll take care of you." Rali leaned her head in, getting closer, and closer to Zanna's face.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Zanna's head flung upwards, launching herself out of the bed. "Nothing like a wet dream to wake you up." Zanna forced herself off the bed, trying her best not to pull a muscle. After yesterday, she was scared to move at all. But, nonetheless, it was time to get packing. She had to leave, no way around it. "I can't put Rali in danger, along with the rest of the town." Zanna took off her pj's, which consisted of a shirt, and put on a pair of her normal clothes. The other was already packed up.

Zanna rolled up a sleeping bag, and tied a rope around it. She packed a jacket into her bag, and piled as much food as she could into the empty pockets. She attached the sleeping bag to the pack, and slung it over her shoulder. She clipped her dagger to her waist, and walked out of the room. After her first step,

"ZANNA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Rali jumped out in front of Zanna, grabbing her arm. Zanna pulled Rali close, hugging her.

"I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." She let Rali go, and continued walking.

"W-Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere." Zanna stopped, and turned her head to the sky. "I can't stay here, so I'll just go somewhere." Rali stared at Zanna, watching as she got lost in her thoughts. "I'm not going to let you get hurt just for some stupid rumor. Just, be safe." Rali took one step closer to Zanna, trying not to scare her.

"L-Let's fight." Zanna turned around, confused at the suggestion. "L-Let's fight. One more time. J-Just like we used to." Zanna stared at Rali, waiting for a flinch. But, after just a few minutes of staring, Zanna nodded. Rali got into her fighting stance. Legs spread out, and loose, with her hands firm and agile. She stared down her arm, only to see Zanna. Zanna got into her own stance. Her stance was wider, but sturdier. Her legs seemed to dig at the ground under her, helping her stay in one place. Zanna lifted her arms, keeping them loose, and stared past the field. She threw her bag off her shoulder, and kicked it aside.

Rali jumped forward, punching the air in front of her, Zanna jumped over it, pushing her feet into the ground. _Come on, WORK!_ Zanna thought to herself as she dug into the ground. Rali thrusted her other hand forward, launching another shot of fire at Zanna. Zanna quickly ducked under it, watching it just barely pass by her face. She forced herself back up, and faced Rali. Rali bent down, and swept her foot across the ground. Zanna hopped over it with ease, and put her hand on the ground, allowing her to stand on it. Rali stared on, getting ready to throw another ball of fire at Zanna. But she was too close already. Zanna forced herself back into the air, landing right in front of Rali. Rali tried to punch Zanna, but her fists were caught before they could make contact. Zanna lifted Rali's hand into the air, calling for her victory.

"It seems I've won." Rali stared at Zanna, her face was devoid of emotion. No fear, no anxiety, no happiness. She saw herself in the reflection of Zanna's eyes, and began to tear up. Zanna released Rali, and went to pick up her bag.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Zanna quickly turned around, surprised at Rali's sudden outburst. "YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR BENDING AT ALL!" Zanna took a step closer to Rali, Rali quickly backing up. Her face was already flooded with tears, and Zanna felt like she was making it worse.

"I can't ben-"

"THEN HOW DID YOU YESTERDAY? YOU TRAPPED THE BANDITS, YOU STOPPED THE FIRES, YOU WERE FLOATING FOR FUCK'S SAKE! HOW?"

"I don't know." Zanna took another step, Rali taking a step towards the smeltery. "All I remember is blacking out, and waking up in the tent." Rali shook her head, Zanna taking another step forward. Rali backed up, until she hit the wall of the smeltery. Zanna slowly approached, deadness in her eyes. She stared at Rali, as she was bawling her eyes out.

"Zanna, what are you gonna d-" Zanna pushed her hands onto both sides of Rali, giving her no space to move. Zanna stared into Rali's eyes. The both of them blinked, then Zanna leaned in, and pressed her lips onto Rali's. Rali's arms slowly lifted up, then dropped almost immediately. Zanna's hands lifted, and wrapped around Rali. Rali instinctively shot her arms around Zanna. They both tightened their grips, and pressed their faces together. Zanna pushed her face away, and pulled her arms away from Rali.

"I can't have you hurt. I want, no, I refuse to let myself become the reason you're hurt." Rali blushed, staring at Zanna's face.

"W-What do you mean?"

Zanna shook her head. "You use fire-bending in a way I've never read about, never seen either. You use not only the fear of your opposition, but your own fear as a weapon. You use your emotions to fuel something greater, and effect those around you. But, I can't let myself be one of those things." Rali stared at Zanna, sadness filling her own expression.

"Z-Zanna-"

"If I stay, I'm not just putting the town in danger, I'm putting you in danger. I can't let myself become your weakness." Zanna faced the ground, staring at the grain of dirt in front of her. Rali shook her head.

"Zanna, you don't understand. You are my strength, the reason I keep fighting." Zanna looked up, and stared headlong into Rali's eyes once again. "I see your determination, the drive to become an earth-bender, and I see what I want to be. Someone who won't give up. I may not be able to generate lightning, or superheat the air around me, but I won't let that stop me from trying." Zanna smiled, and started chuckling. Quickly, her chuckling became laughter. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Zanna tried to keep herself from laughing, but only made it worse. "I never would've imagined. You, seeing me as a role model? It's strange." Rali wiped her face, and walked close to Zanna.

"Let's get out of here, Darling." Zanna smiled, and picked up her bag.

"Why don't we go pack your things first?" Rali blushed, and ran into the house.

"JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE! I'LL BE QUICK!" Zanna smiled, her own face turning red. _No wonder I'm in love with her._

* * *

Zanna walked into the smeltery, wondering what was taking Rali so long. "Rali? Where are you?"

"I'M IN THE METALWORKING ROOM!" Zanna ran out of the water storage, and into the metalworking room, watching as Rali looked around the different metals.

"Rali, what are you doing?"

"Well, I thought, since we're going away for a while, why not make one last weapon. Just for us?" Zanna looked at the molds laying around.

"What will we make it out of?" Rali slid down the ladder she was on, and walked up to Zanna.

"Mixed metals."

"No."

"Come on, let's take the purest metals we can, mix it in with a few less purer metals, and get out all the impurities that we can." Zanna looked at the metals on the shelves, then at the molds on the ground. They could make an axe, or a spear, or even,

"Rali, let's make a short sword!" Rali stared at the mold, and back at Zanna.

"You know what, Let's do it." Rali smiled, pulling the mold from it's slot in the ground, and putting it on top of their hammering table. "Go light the fire, we gotta get these metals mixed together."

"Let's get the metals first, which ones are we going to be mixing?"

"Let's save the little platinum we have left, and make a steel alloy."

"Now we're talking!"

"Seems like it. Throw in some aluminum."

"You got it, Boss." Rali gathered a bucket, and threw in two twenty millimeter sized iron balls, then she started to whisper to herself. "0.15% Vandium, 0.7% silicon, 0.2% chromium, and 12% Nickle." Rali turned to Zanna. "You sure this will mix well?"

"Only one way to find out. Throw some tungsten in there, then fill the rest up with iron." Zanna picked up a shovel, picking up, and dumping, coals into an open furnace. Rali dumped a 3 millimeter ball of tungsten in, then slipped on a pair of insulated mitts, and picked up a metal pole. She lifted the bucket with the hook on the end, and carried it over to the oven, slowly putting the bucket over the coals.

"Ok," Rali spoke as she put a lid on the bucket. "Shovel some more coals up, cover it as much as possible." Zanna nodded, and got to shoveling. Rali signaled her to stop, and closed the door to the furnace.

"Can't wait to make this sword." Zanna smiled as she spoke.

"So few impurities that it'll be next to impossible to bend it." Rali smiled, getting close to Zanna.

"It'll be our little perfection." Zanna stood up, and walked over to the furnace. "If I really can fire-bend, I should be able to heat up the furnace, right?" Rali nodded.

"I always do it, I don't see why you couldn't." Rali shrugged off her own comment, as Zanna faced the furnace, and got into position.

"Am I doing it right?" Zanna asked for help, and Rali stared at the clueless Zanna.

"Your feet have to be loose, your top half stiff. Imagine the opposite of your stance." Zanna tried, but the fire was dying down.

"I'm gonna try it like this, you might need to light it afterwards." Rali nodded at the request, and stood up. Zanna thrusted her fist forward, but nothing happened. She ground her teeth, and then thrusted her other fist forward. Nothing happened, once again. Out of anger, Zanna stood up, and shoved her hands to her sides. Fire quickly shot out of her hands, and dissipated, startling Zanna. She flew backwards onto the metalworking bench. "HOLY SHIT!" Rali jumped up and down, staring at the furnace.

"YOU DID IT! ZANNA YOU DID IT!" Zanna stared at her hands.

"I-I did that? It feels so strange." Rali shot a small burst of fire at the coals under the furnace, and walked over to Zanna.

"It'll feel strange at first, but you'll get used to it." Zanna stood up, and wiped the dust off her clothes.

"You should work on your wording, Rali." Zanna smiled at her best friend, Rali smiling back. "yeah, I should."

* * *

Despite her best tries, Zanna wasn't able to keep the coals alight. Rali had to keep the temperature in check. It was a few hours, but the metals eventually melted and mixed. Zanna put the mold on the metalworking table, and Rali slid her gloves back on. She lifted the bucket out of the furnace, and poured it's contents into the mold. "Time to let it cool," Zanna smirked as she walked off.

* * *

Zanna slid the hammered out piece into the hilt they had made. It was silicon, with a plastic shell surrounding it. They had it reinforced with a bit of extra steel they had to shed off the blade. Zanna held the blade, wearing the same gloves that Rali was. Rali cracked her knuckles, and looked at Zanna. "Got a tight grip?" Rali waited for a response. Zanna fumbled around with the blade, trying to hold it as still as possible. She gave a nod, and Rali got into her stance. She opened her mouth, and breathed fire at the handle, melting it into the blade.

After the two had fully melted together, it was done. "Rali, you did a great job." Zanna slid the sword into a sheath they had set aside.

"Thirteen inches of pure death." Rali smiled, wrapping her arms around Zanna. Zanna kissed Rali's forehead, then immediately pulled her in for a tighter hug.

"I love you, Rali."

"I love you too, Zanna."

* * *

AN: Next chapter. You see the new guy on the cover? He's coming in next chapter.


	4. End

I'm not updating this story anymore. It's as complete as it will ever be. Good Bye.


End file.
